Call it Love?
by cagedwriter32
Summary: Lovino Vargas does NOT fall in love you hear? No way No how! Not him! But after fleeing his home country into Spain, living on the streets and dancing for money, he knew love was impossible. that is until he met Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Extremely-handsome. [Spamano, Fruk, Prucan. mainly Spamano]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok so I am so bad at updating… I just get so bored with writing something without anything exciting so tada new story! I was having a movie marathon while watching this so sorry if it's loosely related to something you've watched before. I hope you like this! Please review if you do!**

**WARNING: lol I don't own hetalia silly reader;) **

_**Prologue: Getting to know Lovi~**_

Let's get one thing straight capisce? Lovino Vargas does not and I repeat does not fall in love. Ever. He is too strong willed, to fucking hot to do such things. Why the hell would he need anyone else when he had himself? He was pretty damn amazing if he didn't say so himself. He was smart, talented, and awesome… or at least that's what he told people… but what didn't he have? He wasn't happy like his brother… he wasn't kind or cute or an artist or… he wasn't Feliciano… Sure! Lovino was much smarter but nobody cared about that, his brother always out shined Lovino. Even if Feliciano didn't realize it Lovino always envied him. Whatever he did Feli was always praised, Lovi on the other hand was often scolded for his efforts. "Be original!" "Don't be so grumpy!" "Stop slouching!" Lovino had grown sick of these comments. So, one the day of his eighteenth birthday at midnight he ran down the streets of Italy and to the nearest airport. Using the money he had saved for most of his life he got a one way ticket out of Italy and into Spain, The language there didn't seem too much different from his own native tongue. So being money deprived and stuck in the new country Lovino did as any other normal teenager would do. No he didn't call home! He slept the streets that night, and the night after, and the night a month later. He would dance on the streets during the day for any money people had left in they're pockets. Which was usually a small amount but was just enough to purchase a loaf of bread and maybe a water bottle. Lovino lived his life this way for 2 years. He had his own box, and a small blanket but no knew clothes. He knew how bad he must have smelt and looked but he didn't care about others opinions unless they were his families. Never once had love even crossed his mind. Sure he flirted with every girl that passed, maybe even the occasional hot tan guy but never did he want love. He didn't want someone other than himself. He didn't want anyone else… That is until February 15th… No it's not sappy to remember the day you fell in love!

**Well thanks for reading I love chu and will update cause I has great plans for my hobo Lovi! IF YOU REVIEW I WILL MENTION YOU IN MAH AUTHOURS NOTES! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Look at me updating so soon! Cans I has a Goldstar?! Ok fine maybe not. But here you are loves! Hope you enjoy!  
WARNING: I DO NOT OWN HEATLIA! Silly reader ;)**

_**Chapter one: Mr. Right?**_

Damn.

Lovino hated the rain. As if it wasn't bad enough living on the streets in a cardboard box that he found in a garbage can, but when it rained Lovino's only pair of clothes would be soaked straight down to his skin. Which put the small Italian in a worse mood then he already was in. On days like these very few Spanish people would roam the streets, which meant that few people would pay Lovino for his dancing which also meant no breakfast, lunch, or dinner that day. Lovino's stomach growled as he slid down the brick building's wall. Days like these were extremely rare in the beautiful country of Spain. Usually the sun was out and everything on the street was absolutely wild. People would be preforming for money up and down the streets. Music would fill the sticky, sweet air and every sense you ever owned would be delighted by the sounds, smells, and tastes. But now… now the streets were barren. No music. No sweet smells. No kind people. Just Lovino, the hooded man next to him, and the constant dripping of rain.

"F-fuck…" Lovino shivered and pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his head in his folded arms. Why couldn't the sun just come out already? What did he do to deserve being cold, hungry, and wet? Nothing. Fucking nothing.

"Oh~ Francis you're so funny~!"

Lovino's head popped up out of his arms as he heard voices approaching. Voices meant people. People meant money. And money meant food. Lovino sprung too his feet excitedly, maybe he could get just enough for a small piece of bread. Or maybe even a scone, even though they tasted like shit in his opinion, but hey! He was starving! Quickly Lovino tapped the man who was sitting next to him shoulder.

"Common Gilbert!" Lovino whisper screamed. "People are coming! We could finally get some food!"

The hooded figure slowly got up to his feet, mumbling curses under his breath at the Italian. Lovino had known Gilbert for only a year now, but they were best friends. Lovino had bumped into Gilbert on the streets while he was dancing. After they swore and cursed at each other, drawing a large crowd of people around them, they both made it a mission to outdo the other. So each day after the streets were empty the count the money they had collected and compared it to the others. Most of the time Lovino made more money which would infuriate Gilbert to no extent. So after being showed up so many times one day Gilbert just suggested they team up, with Gilberts "AWESOME" guitar skills and Lovino's elegant dancing nothing could stop them! Besides Mother Nature that is.

"What class?" Gilbert muttered.

Lovino peered around the corner of the brick building at the source of the voices. One man, who was very tall with grotesque blond wavy hair, was chuckling under a black umbrella with another blond man, who had the hugest eyebrows Lovino had seen in all of his life. Both men seemed to be enjoying themselves, they both looked extremely rich. Like give-your-car-away-because-you-have-ten-more-just-like-it rich.

"Upper class." Lovino grinned widely, hopeful that the men would pay them a large sum of money.

Soon Gilbert had his guitar out and ready, just as the two men were about to pass, Gilbert began to play his guitar. It was a sweet song, the lyrics were a tale of two lovers roaming the street of Paris and getting lost but following their hearts to the Eifel tower where they shared a passionate kiss. The song was perfect for the two men. Once the two had stopped walking and turned to the direction of the music, Lovino slid out of the shadows gracefully. Sure the dances he did were usually made for girls but he didn't care, he loved dancing and no one could tell him what to dance and what not to dance, the only thing that mattered was him and the music. Lovino's hips swayed to the light plucking of the guitar strings while his arms moved up his body very slowly. Once his hands reached his head they were flung outwards. His body did exactly as the music commanded, following every step that was whispered into his ear by the guitar and stopping every time the music did. Once the music stopped Lovino bowed at the couple.

"Wow…" The shorter blond with bushy eyebrows clapped softly.

"That was amazing _mes chers amis_!" The taller of the two cheered. "What are you names?"

He hesitated for a long moment before saying, "Lovino." He usually gave out his middle name. His mother always told him all the damn time never to give out personal information, considering how many mafias and gangs they had just on our block he took this to heart and even in a completely different and safer country he didn't trust people too much, however if this guy was giving him a job he needed his name.

"Nice to meet you Lovino! And who are you?" The tall blond held out his hand for Gilbert to shake.

"Gilbert, you can call me king of awesome though." Gilbert smirked and shook his hand rather harshly.

"Ah~ Well you two are quite the pair, are you dating?"

"NO!"

"The awesome me with him?! Ha!"  
"He is too self-indulged!"

"He is too grumpy!"

They both scowled at each other and scowled, folding their arms over their chest.

"Oops sorry~! Must have struck a nerve!" The man chuckled. "Well we will be off now! Thanks for the show!"

Lovino's heart dropped into his growling stomach. No don't go he needs money! He needs food!

"Francis!" The shorter man scolded the man now known as Francis. "Get your ass back here."

Francis turned on his heel and faced his lover. "Francis give them your card now." The shorter demanded and folded his arms over his chest. The man name Francis sighed and dug into his pocket, pulling out two sleek silver cards.

"Here," He handed the cards to Lovino. "Call the number at the bottom if you're interested in a job. Can we go now Arthur?" he whined to his lover.

"You're forgetting something Francis!" Arthur frowned at Francis. Francis grumbled and dug back in his coats pocket this time pulling a black wallet out with it. "What fifty each?" He asked looking up at Arthur. "One hundred because of your shitty attitude." Arthur growled fiercely. "Fine!" Francis handed them each a hundred dollar bill.

"Can we go now?" Arthur nodded and grabbed Francis's arm. "Thank you." Arthur smiled and kissed Francis's cheek. "Yeah, Yeah, let's Go." Francis grinned and led Arthur away from Lovino and Gilbert.

Lovino turned to face Gilbert, who was smirking widely. "Do you know what this means?!" Lovino smiled. "We can get off the streets! And play for this-" he looked down at the cards. "Oh my god…" gilbert snatched a card and stared at it wide eyed.

"We just met the owner of the biggest night club in all of Spain… remind me to thank his boyfriend…" Gilbert chuckled.

"We need to go shopping! We can finally get new clothes! And blankets!" Lovino was practically jumping up and down out of pure excitement.

After walking three blocks to the nearest store and buying all they could ever ask for (200 dollars lasted well with the poorest of people) the duo headed into a small coffee shop called: "Tomato for a tomate." Lovino was intrigued by the name and now that he still had 80 dollars left of the 100 he was given, he could buy whatever he wanted in the small shop. Gilbert pushed the door open and jugged inside, followed by Lovino who was shivering.

"Hola! Amigos! Welcome to my shop!"

Lovino spun around on his heel to face the source of the annoying voice. When he saw the man before him his jaw dropped to the floor. The man before him was perfectly tanned and had beautiful, wavy, brown hair that bounced as he walked over to greet his costumers.

"Hey Toni." Gilbert rolled his eyes at Lovino who was still staring at the perfect man.

"Who is this?" Toni smiled at Lovino.

"Antonio this is Lovino. Lovino this is Antonio. AKA Mr. Right."

**Thank chu! Love chu! Review please! Ill update soooooon~**

**Mes chers amis: My dear friends (French)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HOLA! How is you? I is great! Oh look another chapter whoa! Hey this one is longer?! Yay!**

**Hope you love it! Oh and a special thanks to: Fruitstogether and to answer your comment I picked February 15****th**** 'cause it's my birthday **

**WARNING: I still don't own Hetalia… Dammit.**

_**Chapter two: Mr. Right is a Damn idiot**_

Now Lovino did not drool over people. He naturally hated people, they were annoying as hell and they all smelled horrid. But, the human that stood before him with a wide goofy grin could not possible be as he seemed. He must be some sort of god, maybe an angel. Or a demon sent from hell to lure Lovino out of his strictly catholic beliefs and to run off with him into the sunset. Lovino quickly wiped his chin just to make sure there was no drool and stared holes into the floor, trying to ignore the Spaniards (He could only assume he was Spanish based on his thick accent) constant smile that seemed to never fade.

"Mr. Right?" The Spanish man chuckled. "I don't think so mi amigo."

"Calm down Toni I was just joking." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Not like I would ever date you again. And Lovino over here is as straight as a board… as far as I know."

Lovino froze. Straight. He was straight. No way had he just magically turned gay within like what forty-five seconds of meeting possibly the most attractive man ever. No fucking way… and again?! What?! This god of a human dated that rat of a person?! Lovino's jaw dropped ever so slightly before he was filled with rage at the gay comment.

"Sh-Shut up fucking bastard I am straight! I was a chick magnet at home!" Lovino yelled furiously at the albino, hitting Gilbert's arm with clenched fists.

"Ok! OK! I get it fine! Plus if you were gay you would be all over me in a heartbeat." Gilbert laughed and winked at Lovino.

This comment only resulted in Lovino hitting Gilbert harder and more screaming insults, that is until warm, strong, muscular arms were wrapped around Lovino and pulled him away from Gilbert. Gilbert smirked at Lovino's burning face.

"Whoa maybe little Lovi is not so straight after all!"

Lovino wiggled out of the strangers arms. "What the hell?!" he screamed at the Spaniard. "You can't just go around hugging people you fucking idiot!"

Antonio only laughed at Lovino. "I'm sorry. You just seemed so grumpy I figured you needed a hug!" He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled apologetically.

Lovino blinked. Man was this guy oblivious, he didn't even realize why he was angry! He just hugged Lovino 'cause he looked grumpy?! What the hell? Did he grow up around a bunch of Pedophiles that just hugged and talked about they're feelings all day? Antonio looked so unfazed by Lovino's shouting's and was still grinning sheepishly at Lovino.

"It's… uh ok I guess… just don't do it again stupid bastard." Lovino rolled his eyes and turned back to Gilbert. "Are we getting food or what? I'm starving…"

Gilbert quickly nodded and grabbed Lovino's hand.

"Whoa! Bastard! Get your filthy rat hands off of me!" Lovino yelled loudly and pushed Gilbert harshly away from him.

"God Lovs! What the hell!" Gilbert frowned from the ground and rubbed the back of his head. Lovino frowned at the nickname and turned to the Spanish man. "Mind grabbing the bastard an ice pack and me a tomato? If you have any." The man nodded quickly and disappeared behind the front counter.

"What is your problem ass hole?" Lovino growled quietly so he wasn't heard by the Spaniard and didn't receive another unwanted hug.

"You were getting all googuly eyes for Toni I figured if we made him jealous you'd get in his pants quicker." Gilbert snickered.

Before Lovino could punch Gilbert in the jaw, Antonio returned with an ice pack in one hand and Lovino's tomato in the other. "Here you go Gills." He smiled brightly at the albino on the floor as he handed the ice pack to him. "And this is for you Lovi~" His smile widened as he faced Lovino, He handed Lovino the tomato happily.

"Don't call me that! I barely know you bastard!" Lovino scowled and took a large bite out of his tomato.

"Toni! Are you off work yet?" Gilbert asked as he got off the ground and to his feet.

"Oh yes! I just have to close up shop! It is very late!" Antonio replied, still staring at Lovino.

"How about we hand out here for a little while? You two can get to know each other better! Plus it's raining and I would prefer not to have to sleep out there tonight." Gilbert smirked.

"Oh Gil! Are you still sleeping on the streets?! I thought you said you finally found a place last time you visited!" Antonio's gaze was finally lifted off of Lovino and was directed at Gilbert.

"People lie all the time Toni get used to it. Plus Lovi over here lives on the streets with me."

Antonio frowned at Lovino and hugged him again. "Poor little Lovi! No one deserves to live on the streets! Of course you two can stay here for the night!" The Spaniard exclaimed, his eyes looking as though he was very close to breaking down right there and crying.

"B-bastard… I… I can't… b-breath!" Lovino gasped trying to struggle out of Antonio's death grip.

"Oh! Sorry Lovi!" Antonio's smile returned as he released Lovino from the bear hug.

"B-better be… bastard…" Lovino gasped for air and lightly punched Antonio's chest.

When Lovino looked over at Gilbert he was shocked to see him asleep on the floor and snoring loudly. "Guess he was really fucking tired…" Lovino mumbled and yawned.

"Do you need a blanket? Maybe a pillow?" Antonio asked Lovino quietly.

"Yes. Thank you." Lovino yawned again and sat down in a booth.

"OK!"

And in a matter of moments Lovino was cuddled into a warm blanket and pillow.

"So you're from Italy, no?" Antonio asked, still grinning.

"Yeah why bastard?"

"No reason. My girlfriend just really wants to visit sometime. I figured if I got a natives opinion I would get a better idea!"

**Boom! Cliff hanger! Love you! Review to be in the A/N3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I am updating right away because I really like how this story is going so far and I think other people are enjoying it as well **

**Thanks to: Xxeyes-like-starsxX**

**WARNING: I still don't own hetalia! **

_**Chapter three: Mr. Right has a Mrs. Right**_

Lovino couldn't believe what he just heard. What? Wasn't this guy gay? Wasn't he flirting with Lovino like two minutes ago?! Maybe Lovino was just imagining Antonio staring at him. Maybe he was just imagining that goofy grin.

"G-girlfriend?" Lovino stuttered and stared at Antonio hoping for an explanation for his actions earlier that night. But of course being the oblivious Spanish sweet heart he always is Antonio stared back at Lovino just as confused. "I t-thought you were uh…G-guh…"

Antonio laughed loudly. "Gay?"

Lovino nodded quietly and looked down at his hands.

"I am but I also like girls." Antonio explained rather poorly. "Like Bella! That's my girlfriend's name! She is very kind and smart. She is beautiful too!"

"Bisexual?" Lovino tilted his head to the side.

"Oh yes that's the word!" Antonio nodded enthusiastically.

"_Mi dispiace, ma non erano semplicemente flirtando con me un secondo fa_?" Lovino muttered in Italian.

"_Flirtando_?" __Antonio smiled and propped his head up on the palm of his hand, leaning closer to Lovino. "What does that mean? Is it Italian?! Can you teach me it please?" Antonio asked excitedly.

"B-bastard… I'll teach you tomorrow ok?" I yawned.

"Lovi! Don't fall asleep I have too many questions for you!" Antonio grabbed Lovino's shoulders and shook him gently. "Stay awake!" he whined.

"Fine idiota! Ask three questions and then I get to sleep in peace ok?" Lovino grumbled.

"Ok! One do you like Gil?"

"Hell no!"

"Ha ha ok two, why do you live on the streets?"

Lovino paused.

"I'll tell you that another time ok bastard? It will take all night to explain to an idiot like you."

"Awww… Ok what do you do on the streets for money?"

"Dance. Can I go to sleep now?" Lovino scowled.

"No! I want to know more about you!" Antonio pouted. "I am an excellent dancer too so you can teach me some of your moves!"

Lovino sighed heavily. This guy was seriously going to keep him up all night long with his stupid questions. "If I dance with you will you let me sleep no matter what even if you have a thousand questions?"

Antonio nodded quickly and got up to his feet in a matter of seconds. Before Lovino could take back his offer, Antonio pulled Lovino up with him and dragged him over to a small boom box on the counter next to the register. The sweet music filled the room and Lovino closed his eyes. His favorite song. How did the bastard find his favorite song? That didn't matter now. All that matter was Lovino, Antonio and the music.

"Ok bastard. Put your arm here…" Lovino lifted Antonio's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. "You step forward I'll st-" Lovino was interrupted by Antonio's sudden movement forward. Lovino followed Antonio's lead and pushed his body against the others, as the music went on so did their bodies. They used each other as a guide and if you watched closely you would never be able to tell who was actually in control of the dance. Antonio's hands slid down Lovino's body as the music demanded and Lovino slid one leg up and hooked it around Antonio's legs, Antonio then held on tightly to Lovino's waist and began to lean forward. Lovino dipped back and the song ended.

Once Lovino returned to his standing position he realized how much he and his partner were sweating and panting, like they had just ran a marathon and then back to the start line.

"Wow…" Antonio mumbled in between deep breaths.

"Holy shit… I didn't think… you were… that good…" Lovino's heart was beating fast and his breaths were uneven. Never had he ever danced like that with someone else. But goddamn did it feel so good. Lovino stared at Antonio, trying to read his expression.

Antonio's hair was stuck to his forehead due to sweat and his green eyes were filled with excitement and… was that… lust? No it couldn't be lust. He just met the guy. Plus he had a girlfriend.

"Thank you mi tomate." Antonio panted, his smiling only widening.

"I'm going to sleep." Lovino growled, before he could reach his seat in the booth he was stopped by Antonio and pulled into a deep, desperate kiss. Lovino quickly pushed Antonio away and blushed darkly.

"N-no… W-what the hell?!" Lovino demanded and hit Antonio's chest.

"I'm so sorry! I-I…" Antonio began to panic and frantically ran out of the room mumbling apologies.

Lovino stood there quite confused. What just happened? That angel of a being danced the most passionate dance Lovino had ever experienced and then kissed him… And that kiss… Lovino pressed two fingers to his lips. That kiss was almost as passionate as the dance… so full of want… and need. Lovino shook his head. It would be super awkward when Antonio came back… if he came back that is. Lovino sighed and quickly jogged out of the small coffee shop, down the street and eventually in front of a large night club. Lovino dug in his pocket and pulled out a small business card he was given earlier by the man named Francis. He debated whether or not he should call the number before entering.

"Aw fuck it." He muttered and pushed the doors of the club open.

**MA/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN TONI YOU SLY DOG YOOUUUUUUU… Lets just say I may or may not be making bella bitch ass crazy… don't get me wrong I love bella but I love me some spamano way way way way wayyyyyyy more…. And you know what YOLO please don't kill me I love you guys so so sos sos sosossosososo much! I will update again soon and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok so it seems asthough people may like if I continue with writing the story… here it is! And p.s it is really really late at night for me right now so the storyline might not make much sense buuuuutttttttttt! HERE IT IS!**

**WARNING: shit I still don't own Hetalia…**

_**Chapter four: A not so kid friendly night club**_

Lovino had to admit, he was a bit shocked by what he saw as he was pushed into the night club by a crowd of people.

"Welcome to the Rogue!" A tall woman with long brown hair and a yellow flower pinning her bangs behind her ear yelled from where she was standing.

The rogue was basically one large open room, complete with flashing purple and blue lights, three large stages with suspicious looking poles, and a small bar at the side of the room. The rest of the room was filled with tables and chairs. Lovino looked down at the card he was given making sure he had the right place, then again what other night club was named the Rogue in Spain? Lovino sighed and pushed his way through the crowd to approach the brown haired woman.

"Excuse me?" Lovino mumbled and tapped on the brunette's shoulder.

When she turned around Lovino winced at how sparkly her bunny costume was, almost blinding if you ask him.

"Oh! Are you the dancer from the street Artie was expecting?!" she asked excitedly and pulled Lovino out of the crowd and into a small room behind one of the stages.

"Who? What?!" Lovino stared at the girls in the back wide eyed. "Is... this a…" The brunette nodded quickly and giggled. "Strip club. Yes!" She smiled. "And you would be our first ever male dancer! Oh my gosh me and Lilli have been waiting since… forever for a cute male dancer! You know how many people have begged Franny to get a male dancer?!"

Lovino nodded very slowly… that's when everything went black.

"Hey! New boy! Please wake up!"

"Liz you killed him!"  
"I didn't do it on purpose!"  
"Well now he is dead! And we won't have a male dancer! Dammit Liz!"  
"Hey! I told you I didn't do it on-"

Lovino blinked his eyes open and tilted his head. Three women hovered above him. The girl from earlier who was explaining the strip club, a blond girl with short hair and a ribbon, then another blond girl with huge ass boobs.

"HA!" the girl from earlier exclaimed. "I told you he wasn't dead Lilli!"

"Well maybe not but you still scared the shit out of him!" The blond with the ribbon huffed.

The room fell silent and everyone looked at the girl like she was insane.

"Did she just…?"

"I think she did…"  
"What would her brother say?"

Whispers erupted around the room and soon the whispers were all silenced by one loud voice:

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The girl from earlier scowled at the mass of women. "Dear lord, what the hell is wrong with you? You all swear like a bunch of sailors but once Lilli says shit all hell breaks loose!" she scolded.

"Sorry…" they murmured.

"Ok now let's get back to the task at hand." The blond with huge boobs smiled down at Lovino. "How are you, lyubov (**Love; Ukrainian**)?"

Lovino gulped nervously; he had never been around so many girls at once… it was very intimidating.

"I-I am ok…" he smiled weakly.

"Good. I am Katy," she gestured over the girl from earlier. "That's Liz," she turned her gesture to the blond with the ribbon. "And that's Lilli. I believe on behalf of all of the workers at the Rogue, we would all like to welcome you to the crew."

Lovino stared up at her with wide eyes. "C-crew?!" he stuttered. "W-who said I was going to be a part of… of all this?!" he motioned to all of the room. "L-look Katy… I c-can't work here…"

Katy frowned at Lovino. "Why not?"

"I… I am not… Good enough…" Lovino mumbled and looked down at his hands.

"Lies." A new voice chuckled. "Hello girls!" The short blond man smiled and walked into Lovino's view. "Hello Lovino." He smiled kindly.

There was a chorus of "Arthur!"'s and "Yay!"'s from the girls that were now crowding the room.

"Listen Lovino," Arthur helped Lovino off the ground. "Just try it out tonight! I'll pay you for one dance. If you like it great, if you don't know worries."

Lovino thought for a moment. If he said yes, he would have money guaranteed daily. If he said no, he wouldn't be known as a whore… then again he was sure if he asked, he wouldn't have to do any… 'private' dances.

"Fine." Lovino brushed himself off and looked up to meet Arthur's green eyes. "I'll do one dance, but only one dance! Idiot."

"Ooo~ we got a mouth on this one." Arthur laughed and turned to the girls. "Please prep him."

~  
within 20 minutes Lovino was turned into well… this.

He stared at himself in the mirror for a long time.

"What. The. Hell?!"

What he was looking at was certainly not himself. It was a man about 5 foot 9 with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, ok sure that part was him, the only thing this guy was wearing was a short pair of denim overalls the stopped just below his ass, the look was complete with a hammer and construction workers hat.

"I think he looks hot."

There was a series of nodding and cat calls.

"Perfect! Now that you're all set let's get this show on the road!" Elizabeth smiled and pulled Lovino up and out of his chair, in the direction of the huge stage in the center of the room.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Lovino turned on his heel and began to sprint towards the nearest exit, before he could get there however the door was blocked by Katy and Lilli.

"Yes, yes, yes." Elizabeth smiled, grabbing Lovino by the arm and yanking him on the stage. "Go get 'em!" she cheered.

At first the crowd examined Lovino with confused, but as soon as the confusion was over they clapped and waited for the music.

The lights dimmed and slow jazzy song began to play. Lovino groaned in annoyance, really Elizabeth? You had to play the one type of music he hated? He sighed and began to walked to the pole in the center of the stage.

Lovino pulled his hammer over his shoulder and winked at the crowd, the music began to get slowly fast and fast and so did Lovino's dancing.

His hips moved to the beat of the drum, while his hands carefully swayed to the sound of the saxophone. Lovino was actually was enjoying himself for a bit that is until a man from the very back of the room screamed:

"STRIP."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N im back~! Did you miss me?! I bet cha did. Now here is what you probably wanted.**

* * *

_**Chapter five: Clothes are meant for covering things**_

* * *

Lovino was not stripping. No way no how. Why the hell would he strip in a strip club? Completely insane right?! But then again with all the awkward glances he was getting from the crowd and the whispers of encouragement from the girls back stage, why shouldn't he? Not like anyone is allowed to take pictures, not like anyone would want to…

Lovino thought for a while about what he should do. His mind wondered to what Antonio would do in this situation. _No why the hell would I think about to what he would do?! _He scolded himself, _I don't even like him or anything!_

Decided to throw reason out the window and down the damn street, Lovino slowly unbuckled the loose overalls and let them fall to the floor. He then slipped off his helmet and threw it to the group of women, who were obviously here for a party of some sort (Which seemed odd to Lovino considering he was the only male dancer at the moment, and apparently the first). Lovino felt way too exposed but he continued dancing, much to the delight of the crowd.

Once the music ended Lovino sashayed off of the stage ( Much to the request of the man in the back) and glared daggers at Elizabeth.

"You," He pointed an accusing finger at the Hungarian women, who was taking care of her nose bleed. "How dare you cheer those fuckers on to make me take my fuckin―"

"Actually, Cher**(Dear; French)**" Francis interrupted, Arthur attached to his arm. "That was an amazing show, don't you agree girls?"

"Mmhmm!"

"Oh yes!"  
"He was so cute!"  
"I think you mean hot."

"And when he took his clothes off,"

"I thought I was going to die from blood loss!"

The girls giggled and began to talk amongst each other.

"Shh!" Arthur scolded and shooed the girls away. "If you girls are going to be so loud then go back to the hanging rooms."

"Alright Mum…" The girls all sighed and ran back to the small chamber of torture (As Lovino would now like to refer to it as).

"Mum?" Lovino questioned when all the girls left.

"Oh, that?" Arthur smiled sheepishly. "Most of the girls have taken a liking to me, so they refer to me as mum and Francis over here as Papa."

Francis smiled proudly and reached across to grope Arthur lightly. "My belle femme**(Beautiful wife; French)**."

Arthur squeaked and smacked at Francis's hand. "Not in front of people!" Arthur scowled.

"Alright belle, now down to business. Lovino have you made up your mind?"

"About?" Lovino folded his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"The job."

"Oh."

Lovino looked down at his shoes. What other choice did he have? Go back to Gilbert and continue living on the streets begging for money? What kind of life was that? The life Lovino sure as hell didn't want to live. Then again if he did in fact take the job then what kind of life would he have? Getting fucked left and right for a handsome amount of cash but never to find someone he really love? Or finding that person but they could never accept Lovino's work? Lovino didn't like that choice either. But option numero dos had more money involved and seemed as though Lovino could actually buy a house and hey! Maybe Gilbo the dirt bag could live there too!

"Um…" Francis snapped his fingers in front of Lovino. "You ok Cher?"

"Yes! I mean um, I am fine… perfectly fine."

"So re you going to take the job or what?"  
"Sure."

"Great."  
"But on my terms."

Francis flinched at the words 'my terms' like he had gotten stabbed in the stomach. Last time a dancer agreed to dance on her terms his whole club was set on fire and he had to relocate. "And those would be?"

"Well," Lovino thought for a moment. "I would get paid extra for the night if I had to take off my clothes, I will not ever be dancing to that crap music ever again, I will not be giving out free fucks so if in any case I have to do a 'private dance'," he used his fingers as air quotes. "I will be paid double. I don't care who is paying me double but I'm getting' paid ok?"

Francis sighed heavily and looked down at his lover for some help. Emerald eyes met blue and the smaller of the two smiled reassuringly. Arthur had taken a liking to the feisty Italian and had no doubt in his mind that Lovino would bring in new customers, which was always great for business. Francis, however, was not to intrigued by the idea of paying so much for one dancer. Usually he had girls and guys begging to dance at his club not the other way around, but Arthur seemed to enjoy the little Italian and that was rare. Arthur tended to hate the male species and his only friends consisted of females, then again he had Francis, but Francis was different Francis was his best friend, his enemy, and his lover.

Francis smiled back at Arthur and nodded.

"OK, But I will have you know I will be paying you more than any other girl in this whole club, so far I have estimated you will get a weekly payment of 10,000 without stripping and 'private dances'. And that is nothing to go around bragging about, because if you do I will get so many complaints I will have to cut down your payments, Got it?"  
"Got it."

Lovino smiled proudly at himself, he finally had a job! And no one, besides his co-workers, would have to know about it! Plus it paid so much better than he had anticipated!

"Do we have a deal?" Francis held out his free hand to Lovino.

Lovino happily shook Francis's hand.

"Deal."

* * *

**Thank you dears for reading! I will have more up soon and please follow, fav, and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So hey guys, from here on out I will be writing longer chapters because I have realized how short and undetailed they are which is bothering me, I don't know if it bothers you but… yeah so here is a longer chapter and the next one will also be longer, *SPOILER ALERT* I will be adding some ships that I love such as PruCan GerPan and DeNor, I am adding Alfred too so I need a good ship for him. It can be anyone you wish just not Arthur, you'll see why I say that in just a moment! So please follow, favorite, and review! Have fun reading, thank you loves.**

_**Chapter Six: What the hell is fan mail?**_

Three weeks.

Lovino had been working at the club for three weeks and he already felt like he knew everything about everyone. Take for example the bar tender, He was Greek and about the age of 25. His name was Hercules and his boyfriend was a small Japanese man that worked as a waiter named Kiku. Hercules's favorite color was green (Like Kiku) and he loved cats (Like Kiku). Lovino had also learned a lot more about the girls that also worked at the club, like how Elizabeth had been engaged for six months to some guy with a really ugly mole and acted like he had a stick shoved up his ass. Katy was living with her creepy ass brother and moody sister in a tiny apartment yet she still came into work every day with a huge smile on her face. Lilli was living with her brother as well, however her brother had no clue what she worked as, in fact he thinks she is a McDonald's employee. Lovino had grown to love these women like family. And they all acted like on too. Katy was the mother, Lilli was that cute innocent little sister, Lovino was the brother and Elizabeth was the creepy neighbor. One big happy family.

Lovino now finally had enough money to rent an apartment, it was small but it had two bedrooms; one for him and one for Gilbert. It had a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. He was finally feeling like he had things right in his life.

Lovino had also grown close to the owner and his husband. Arthur had kindly taken Lovino in as his own son and showed him everything he would ever need to know (Whether he liked it or not) about the club. Francis would often watch Arthur teach Lovino choreography with a large smirk spreading over his face, only moments later the two would be making out on the table with Lovino choking on air.

One day after the choreography lesson, when Francis was out of the club probably sleeping at home (Man that idiot had a weird fucking sleeping schedule), Arthur turned to Lovino a smiled brightly.

"So," He started. "Lovino. How are you feeling about being a part of the family?"

"It's uh…" Lovino fought a smile. This was the first time he had ever been part of a real family, the first time he felt loved. It was so amazing and made Lovino happy. "Great."

"That's lovely, dear!" Arthur chuckled.

Just as Lovino was about to leave to head home Arthur grabbed his arm, gently tugging him back. "I have a favor to ask you." Arthur mumbled.

"Ok?"

"I have two sons… they are little terrors and I can't find a babysitter anymore… Could you please take care of them after work?"

Lovino thought for a long moment. After figuring the two boys couldn't be that bad, considering how great Arthur and Francis were. "I… uh, Sure."

And so a week later, as promised there was a knock at Lovino's door. Gilbert was lounging on the couch, munching on Cheetos, and watching TV. Lovino grumbled a curse under his breath and swung the white door open.

In the door way stood two 19 year olds, both with blonde hair. One boy had a strange hair sticking straight up, the other had a subtle curl poking out. The one with the hair sticking straight up had blue eyes and piercings anywhere they would fit. He was tall and wearing a black leather jacket, his jeans were sagging slightly. He looked like a spitting image of an American teenage rebel. The boy with the curl on the other hand had what looked like violet eyes, this teen was hugging a small bear (Lovino prayed to god was not real) in his arms and wearing a big red sweat shirt which surely did not fit the small boy.

"Who ar-"

The blond with blue eyes burst through the door and into the living room before Lovino had the chance to finish his sentence. "What's up bitches?"

"I'm so sorry about him…" the smaller boy apologized quietly. "He is rather…"

"ALFRED?!" Gilbert shot to his feet and grinned at the blond. "Long time no see ass wipe!"  
"Oi! It's that son of a bitch albino!" Alfred laughed and pulled Gilbert into a hug.

"You know him?" Lovino growled and pushed the other boy into the living room. "And who the hell are you two anyway?!"

"I'm Alfred," Alfred smirked and grabbed Lovino's hand, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his hand. "But you can call me your hero." He winked.

Lovino pulled his hand away and slapped the boy across the face, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to make a statement. Before Lovino could yell at Alfred, the other boy stepped in front of Alfred.

"I'm Matthew, again sorry about him."

"Ouch! Dammit that really hurt…" Alfred pouted.  
"Anyway, our mum sent us here,"

"Arthur?" Lovino asked wide eyed.

Matthew nodded. "He told us you would look after us for a little bit while he went on a date with papa."

"I thought he was talking about little kids not thirty year olds!"

"Actually I'm 17…" Matthew mumbled.

"And I'm 19." Alfred smirked again.

"Al! I didn't even know you had a brother! And a fucking cute one at that!" Gilbert exclaimed from behind Lovino.

"Yeah dude! But his is totally OFF limits, I don't even think he likes dudes."

"Oh…" Gilbert frowned unhappily. "That is so unawesome."

"Actually… Al I have told you more than 7 times I am gay." Matthew mumbled.

Alfred frowned and glared at Gilbert. "Still off limits…" he growled.

Lovino pinched the bridge of his nose, this was going to be a long night.

_Later that night_

Lovino stared down at his plate unhappily. He hated that it was Gilbert's night to cook, he hated that the only thing Gilbert could cook was wurst. So, Lovino stood up, scrapped his dog food into the garbage, and went to bed.

Meanwhile Gilbert smirked across the table at Matthew, who was blushing darkly and avoiding Gilbert's eyes.

"Oi! Dude stop raping my brother with your eyes!" Alfred scowled.

"Ja ja, whatever Al." Gilbert waved his hand as if shooing Alfred off, clearly not paying any attention to anything but Matthew.

"Dude he is 17 what are you like 58?!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and looked over at Alfred. "I'm 19 Al."

"So?! He is still a minor!"

Matthew laughed quietly, immediately catching the attention of Gilbert and Alfred. "Alfie I'm turning 18 in a month." He reminded sweetly.

Gilbert felt like he was going to die right then and there, Matthew was too cute for his own damn good! Seriously! The boy was so innocent and Gilbert loved that. Sure Gilbert had only known the kid for what… 8 hours? But he felt like he could spend the rest of his life with the teen.

"Yeah Alfie." Gilbert mocked.

"Don't you fucking start with me ass hole! My brother is off limits!" Alfred yelled.

"Alfred calm down, He isn't gonna try anything! We just met a few hours ago." Matthew whispered.

"He might!"  
"I might."

Alfred shot him a glare and suddenly jumped to his feet. "That's it! I am so pummeling you!" Just as Alfred lunged forward, his phone rang. He slid it out of his pocket and yelled, "WHAT?!" there was shouting from the other end. "Oh sorry mommy… I didn't realize it was you…" Alfred scurried out of the room and down to be alone in some random room.

Gilbert's attention was turned back to the small Canadian. "So," He smiled, scooting his chair closer to Matthew's. "You're not worried about me one bit?"  
Matthew rolled his eyes, smiling kindly. "Nope."

"What if," he grabbed Matthew's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I did this?"

"Still nope." Matthew smiled and blushed lightly.

"What about," Gilbert kissed Matthew's cheek. "That?"

"No."

"Geez kid, now I gotta think…" Gilbert smirked. "Kiss me."

"E-eh?!"  
"Kiss me." Gilbert repeated.

"Why w-would I do that?!"

"Because," Gilbert whispered and pulled the smaller of the two closer. "I like you."

"I don't understand wh-"

Matthew was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing into his own unexpectedly. After a while of having warm, soft lips on his, Matthew kissed back lightly. Gilbert felt his heart beat quickly, he hoped it wasn't as loud as it sound to him. Matthew pulled away quietly and smiled at Gilbert. _Best babysitter. Ever._ Matthew thought.

Meanwhile Alfred had burst into none other than Lovino's room.

Just his luck.

First, he has his "mother" on the phone, pissed about something along the lines of "How dare you talk to me in that tone mister!" or "I can't believe this is how you choose to treat me after all these years or me loving and taking care of you." And second, now he was in the room of a (Surprisingly handsome) grumpy Italian, who was snoring in the corner of the room. Third he left his brother alone with that pervert Prussia! Holy shit could his day get any worse?  
"Huh? What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Apparently it could.

"Get out you perv!" Lovino yelled at the young American.

"Alfred who was that?" Arthur asked worriedly from the other side.

"Oh uh nothing mom… just a friends who should really SHUT UP!" Alfred yelled, mostly at Lovino.

"That's it brat out!"

"Make me!"

"You're a fucking little kid!"  
"You're a male stripper not much better huh?"

Lovino fell silent. He really wasn't much better was he? He was just as dirty as any other rat on the street. Even if he wasn't sleeping around like a whore he was still classified as such. Lovino didn't notice before it was too late, but he was now crying.

"Woah! Mom! I'll talk to you later ok?" Alfred quickly hung up and hugged the small Italian tightly. "I'm sorry dude I didn't mean to be such a jack ass…"

"B-but you did…" Lovino cried and pushed Alfred away. "Y-you m-meant every w-word…"

"Hey," Alfred said softly and pulled Lovino back into his arms. "I am sorry… I am a stupid teenager, I don't think before I say… ok? I am still your friend. Your coolest friend…"

"Friend?" Lovino rolled his eyes, wiping them quickly before looking up at Alfred. "Y-you wish you s-stupid bastard…"

"I will be your hero! Ok? I will protect you from ass holes like myself!"

"Ok idiot now stop the damn hugging!"

Alfred chuckled and let Lovino go. After a few moments of silence Lovino spoke,

"So how do you know Francis anyway?"

"We were drinking buddies."

"Your only 19!" Lovino scolded. "Don't you dare drink in front of me or I will tell Arthur!"

"No please you can't call Artie! PLEASE!" Alfred begged.

Lovino smirked and stood up. "Common idiot lets go check on your brother and Gilbert…" Lovino walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. Then he heard a muffled noise that he did not want to investigate any further. He led Alfred to the couch and sighed when he sat down.

"Is Mattie ok?"

"He is more than ok…"

**A/N BEFORE YOU SCREAM AT ME IN THE REVIEWS ILL HAVE YOU KNOW I HATE THE SHIP AMERICA X ROMANO SO THERE IS NO WAY THAT THAT WILL HAPPEN IN MY FANFIC. THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS. NOT FUCK BUDDIES **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just so you know I would not have been updating so soon if it weren't for my wreckingball-bro and my pie-bro so just thank/blame them for me having to work my ass off for the chapter to come out. Lots of edits and shit like that so enjoy.**

**WARNING: Still don't own hetalia, maybe I should figure out how to…**

_**Chapter Seven: Holy shit who is texting me?**_

A week after his first time "Baby sitting" Lovino decided that he needed to get out more. The club had become his first priority recently and it kinda was starting to piss him off. Don't get him wrong he loved the club, he actually enjoyed his job very much; mostly because so far he didn't have to dance for anyone privately, but nevertheless he loved his occupation. Contrary to belief, Lovino was very hard working and in the end mostly got what he wanted, so after begging for about a week, and sucking up to Arthur, Lovino finally got a day off.

Lovino was practically bouncing in his seat on the small, crammed bus that was heading to the block his apartment was on. Lovino was excited to finally just sit down and relax, maybe read a book, or watch TV. All he could worry about was gilbert and his stupid friends ruining his time. Lately, Gilbert had been bringing home Matthew and Matthew's French father which also happened to be his boss that he hadn't really spoken to. Matthew was ok, but his father. Oh god did that man push his buttons, Francis had tried groping him the first time they met, telling him he was the cutest, feistiest, Italian he had ever met. Then again the French guy had never went to Italy, so it wasn't saying much. The next time they met had almost gone as smoothly as the first time, seeing this time Francis was trying to talk Lovino into sleeping with his friend, which was almost as unappealing to Lovino as eating a potato. Lovino shivered at the thought of eating a potato.

"Stop 496?" The bus driver called. "Somebody goin' to 496?"

Lovino stood up, immediately snapped out of his thoughts. He waved his hand at the bus driver, ran to the front of the bus, and paid his fare before hurrying off of the bus. Lovino sighed heavily, stuffing his hands in his coat's pockets, he hated cold days like these. The sun was still shining (Like always I mean it's fucking Spain) but it was freezing. It was like the sun was just teasing Lovino, mocking him. Lovino growled and turned a corner. Man, his apartment building was crowded by people, maybe someone was trying to jump again. You see Lovino's neighbors are all daredevils. Every last son of a bitch in that place had jumped off the roof at least once, or so Lovino hear. But in a country like Spain word spread like wildfire, everyone knew everyone else's business.

A Lovino approached the apartment's entry way, he scoffed when he saw a man hanging outside of his window, smiling at the people below who were holding cameras and a safety net. They were stupid but not stupid enough to go without a net. Lovino didn't want to watch another cocky bastard jump out of his window, so he pushed past all of the people and made his way to the elevator. Lovino wasn't surprised when he heard screams and shouts when the man hit the net with a loud thud. Soon Lovino was walking down the hall way to his apartment. Geez, he hoped Gilbert wasn't there so he could just lay down and fall asleep, he wasn't in the mood to talk, nor was he in the mood to be groped. Lovino sighed as he slowly opened the unlocked door.

Lovino was quite surprised to hear sobbing coming from the kitchen when he entered the small apartment. "Hello?" Lovino called. "Potato head? You home?" After slipping off his jacket, Lovino made his way to the kitchen, pushing the door open to reveal Gilbert patting Antonio's back.

It took a moment for Lovino to realize what was happening in his kitchen. Antonio and Gilbert were sitting on his kitchen counter, he would have scolded them if it weren't for the fact that Antonio was sobbing and clinging on to Gilbert like a life raft. It had been at least a month since the little incident at the café, Lovino had hoped that Antonio would never have to see him again. Seeing that Antonio had a girlfriend Lovino didn't want to be in the middle of that, even though he so desperately wanted to feel Antonio's lips on his own again. No wait, he didn't mean that like that… that totally came out wrong… like in a friendly way…? Ok, ok… Let's face it Lovino had a very small, minuscule crush on the Spaniard. But he knew it would never work out! The dude was way to in love with his Girlfriend…

"Look Toni, its little Lovi! Why don't you bug him with your problems!" Gilbert exclaimed, desperately trying to peel the Spanish man off of him.

"W-what?" Antonio looked up to meet Lovino's gaze. Antonio stared at him with pleading, sad, tear filled eyes that made Lovino's heart stop. "L-lovi? Y-you live here?" Lovino nodded quickly and walked over towards Antonio.

"Sure do bastard." Lovino muttered. "Gilbert can I speak with you?" He shot the self-proclaimed Prussian a glare. "In the living room." Lovino ordered, turning to escort Gilbert into the living room.

Once in the small room Lovino smacked Gilbert upside the head angrily. "What did you do to him? And why is he in my kitchen?!" Lovino exclaimed, continuing to punch Gilbert's arm.

"Ouch! Dammit Lovino! That hurts! Stop!" Gilbert grabbed both or Lovino's wrists and frowned. "It's not my fault! I swear! He just came here and I found him crying on our door!"

"Why is he crying you idiot?!" Lovino demanded.

"His Girlfriend, Bella, broke up with him! He wouldn't tell me why, he just kept crying! I swear!"

"Fine," Lovino huffed. "I'll fix him, but you need to stay away. Knowing you and your assiness you'll make him cry even harder."

Gilbert nodded, let Lovino's arms fall to his sides, and scurried to his room. Lovino sighed and returned to the kitchen, where Antonio lay on the ground, curled up in a ball, and sobbing even harder. "I-I'm so s-sorry g-gilbert told m-me i-it's your day o-off… N-now I'm ruining I-it…" Lovino shook his head and sat next to the crying man, not really sure what to do so he awkwardly placed a hand on Antonio's head. "You didn't ruin anything. I have a whole week off." Lovino scoffed.

Antonio nodded and moved his head into Lovino's lap. "S-she left me…" He whispered, crying more. Lovino was a bit surprised that Antonio was being so cuddly and open with him, even though they had only met once before. "I heard… I'm sorry bastard, I know you loved her a lot."

Antonio smiled lightly, trying to regain his composure but failing horribly, because as soon as his smile appeared more tears fell down his red cheeks. "I-I guess s-she didn't l-love m-me as much a-as I thought…" He chuckled sadly.

"Hey," Lovino cupped Antonio's cheeks softly and stared down at him. "I'm sure that bitch just wasn't the one for you then. I mean who couldn't love a bastard like you?"

Antonio looked up at Lovino, tears yet again filling his eyes. "R-really? S-so I'll find someone else?" Lovino nodded. "Plenty of fish in the sea, Antonio." Antonio's eye brows furrowed in confusion. "What do fish have to do with anything, Lovi?" Lovino scowled at the nickname.

"Don't call me that."

Antonio wiped his eyes and sat up. "What, Lovi? You don't like it? I thought it was cute…"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "You probably think everything it cute."

"No just you."

Before Lovino could react the kitchen door burst open with a blue eyed, blond, French man in the door way. "Antonio! Mon dieu! Êtes-vous d'accord?! Gilbert m'a dit tout!"**(My god! Are you ok?! Gilbert told me everything!; French)**

"What the hell are you doing here you French bastard?" Lovino groaned. Francis crossed the room, ignoring Lovino completely, and sat down next to Antonio, taking him into a tight hug.

"Toni are you ok?" Francis repeated. Antonio nodded and smiled weakly as Lovino. "T-thanks to Lovi… S-so Gil told y-you what happened?" Antonio sniffed.

"He called me only moments ago and told me everything! Including how he heard that you two were in here alone! So I came right away just in case I missed something!" Francis exclaimed, winking at Lovino before turning back to Antonio. "So Toni, How did this happen, my friend? I thought you two loved each other!"

Antonio's smile faltered, he looked back to Lovino as if he wanted him to explain. "Francis," Lovino scolded, peeling the French man off of Antonio. "He probably doesn't want to talk about it." Lovino said in a warning voice.

"Well, I am your boss so don-" Francis was stopped by a hand that was slapped onto his mouth. "No one in this house knows where I work. Gilbert thinks I work as a waiter. So don't go shouting things like that, got it?" Lovino whispered venomously. Francis nodded quickly and was released.

"Anyway," Lovino sighed. "If you're staying Francis, Gilbert is in his room. Take the bastard with you." He vaguely gestured to Antonio.

"N-no." Antonio said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest childishly. "I'm staying here with you."

Lovino frowned. "And why the hell is that?"

"'C-cause I wanna. Francis, s-sit down. I'll tell you what happened ok?"

Francis obeyed and sat down at Lovino's kitchen table, Lovino sighed and sat beside Francis unwillingly.

"OK," Antonio took a deep breath. "So last Friday she went out with her friends like she does every Friday. I thought nothing of it when she came home so late because she always come home late on Fridays, but this time she smelled disgusting. I asked her what she did and she answered, obviously drunk, that she was at a male whore house, in her own words. She also said that she just needed to sleep…" Antonio's face fell. "She went to bed and I called her friends only to f-f-find out that she didn't even go with them like usual that d-day…" it looked as though the words burned once they had escaped Antonio's mouth. "And that s-she hadn't gone out with them in a month… So the next day I let her sleep… she woke up with a horrible head ache and-"

"No," Francis growled. "Toni tell me you didn't baby her for a week until she felt ok…"

"I-I… I did, she just looked so gross and icky! I figured if I was nice she would tell me what was going on! So anyway she started feeling better yesterday, so an hour ago she got home from work and I finally asked her… she told me she found this guy she really liked and had been having sex with him, he was working at that place called the rogue or something like that and that he was her true love… I left… and now I'm here…" Antonio looked down at his hands like a child who was about to get scolded. But nothing came from Lovino or Francis. They just stared at him with pity in their eyes.

"Antonio," Lovino started.

"We're so sorry." Francis finished.

"She kicked me out too…" Antonio's eyes met with Lovino's, Antonio put on his best lost puppy expression. "Oh hell no." Lovino shook his head. "You can not live here! There is no room!"

"I could sleep with you!" Antonio pleaded. "Please!"

"No!" Francis chuckled. "Come on Lovino! I'll give you a raise!" Lovino stared at Francis wide eyed. "You'll give me a raise to keep this fucker in my house and baby sit like I do your children?" Francis nodded.

"Come on Bastard I'll make the bed."

**A/N: I hope to make at least 15 chapters for this fanfic… sounds ok?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I am going to be gone all weekend with no Wi-Fi, I am going to update twice today hopefully. AND, I just wanted to thank all of you guys for following and supporting this Fanfic! This is basically the first Fanfic I wrote, I wrote this before Feel again I just didn't know if it was good so I uploaded it and threw caution in the wind ;) anyway read and I hope you enjoy this! I plan of finishing this Fanfic before updating any of the other ones. So enjoy!**

_**Chapter 8: Not sleeping with you.**_

"NO!"

"Common Lovi! Please let me just sleep in your bed!"

"Then I'll sleep on the couch!"

"No Lovi! Please! I won't try anything! I just need someone to sleep with! I haven't slept alone in 4 years!"

Lovino sighed. This had been going on for the past hour, arguing about where they would all sleep, by all meaning Gilbert and Francis were sharing a bed and Lovino was trying to convince Antonio to either sleep on the couch or his bed, but there was no way Lovino was sleeping with a complete stranger… that was super-hot. It wasn't Antonio that worried him, it was himself. I mean common if you had a gorgeous Spanish man laying right beside you in only his under wear wouldn't you be tempted to try something? Not that Lovino even liked this dude! He is as straight as an arrow! Not one of those bendy wood arrows! Like a metal one! Yeah… straight! Totally. Anyway, Lovino pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, man this idiot would never give up would he?!

"Fine! You know what, fine! Sleep in the bed ok! I'll sleep with you! Just on the other side of the bed! BUT if Gilbert or Francis ask then you slept on the couch!"

Antonio clapped excitedly and sprinted off to Lovino's bedroom. What did he just do? Antonio paused before the door. He just asked a complete stranger, who he may add is also completely adorable, to sleep in the same bed as him! No he didn't just ask, he begged! He had slept alone plenty of times, Bella wasn't really into sleeping in the same bed as others, she was more of the you-have-your-side-of-the-house-i-have-mine kind of person. So why did he want to badly to sleep in the same bed as the little Italian? Ever since Antonio first saw him his heart went wild, and after the kiss/accident he couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like if he kissed Lovino again. What if Lovino wasn't even gay? What if he thought Antonio was a pedophile? Sure Antonio swung both ways and loved children but that didn't make him a pedo! Antonio frowned. He really hoped that Lovino at least wanted to be his friend, Lovino may have a hard outside but it seemed that when you need him he will be there in a heartbeat.

"What are you doing bastard?" Lovino asked as his pushed past Antonio and into his bedroom. "Aren't you coming?"

Antonio nodded quickly and walked into the small bedroom. The room was painted a dark tomato-like red, with posters of all different bands covering his walls from "MCR" to "Foo fighters". Antonio couldn't believe they liked the same music. _It must be a small world_ he thought. On the left wall was a small twin sized bed with white sheets covered in tomatoes.

"Oh my god… Those are the cutest things I have ever seen!" Antonio exclaimed and pointed to the sheets.

"Hm?" Lovino slipped off his shirt and turned around to face Antonio. "Shut up bastard!" Lovino blushed lightly.

Antonio stared at Lovino's chest for a long moment, examining small scars and bruises here and there, they didn't look recent or anything but the sight made Antonio's heart stop. Did someone try hurting his Lovi? Wait, did he just call Lovino his?

"Oi! Earth to bastard, wake up!" Lovino scowled, waving a hand in front of Antonio.

"What are those from?" Antonio asked, taking a large step forward, and running his hand down one large scar down the middle of Lovino's stomach.

"Nothing." Lovino spat and slapped Antonio's hand away. Lovino quickly hurried to his closet, slipping on a huge t-shirt, and sliding off his pants. "Hope you don't sleep in the nude bastard." Lovino grumbled.

"I don't." Antonio frowned, he didn't like that Lovino wouldn't tell him why those scars were there. He didn't like that those scars are even there. Antonio slipped into the bed, fully clothed. As soon as his head hit the pillow Antonio's nostrils were filled with a sweet honey smell._ God Lovino must smell really good… _Antonio thought.

"Ok scoot." Lovino commanded, gazing down at the Spanish man who had his face buried in his pillow.

"I'm good right here." Antonio muttered into the pillow, smiling widely.

"Fine bastard! I'll just sleep on top of you!" Lovino growled, crawling on top of Antonio as promised. Antonio chuckled. "Ok, ok, I'll move." He smiled and rolled over so his back was against the wall. Lovino huffed and laid down, facing away from Antonio. "Jesus you're a pain in the ass."

"Now, now Lovi that is no way to talk to the lord's son." Antonio teased.

"Shut up and go to sleep! Just be happy I let you sleep in here!"

"Night Lovi." Antonio smiled and closed his eyes.

"Night idiot." Lovino sighed, falling asleep soon after the words left his mouth.

xXx

When Lovino woke up the next morning he was surprised to find strong arms around his waist, he blinked in confusion, following the arms to meet a sleeping Spaniard resting his head on Lovino's shoulder.

"Fuck." Lovino mumbled. He slowly slipped out of Antonio's grasp and got dressed. He then went to the bus station. "Wasn't the best day off… but it was worth it." Lovino thought aloud. His mind wandered back to about fifteen minutes earlier when he woke up. Antonio looked so happy and peaceful, Lovino contemplated just laying there and telling Arthur he was sick that day. But Lovino realized if he stayed the bastard would tease him for letting him sleep in the other's arms and he really didn't want that.

When Lovino got to the club, he was yet again shocked to see Arthur pacing the stage, Arthur looked like he hadn't gotten sleep in days.

"Arthur?" Lovino called, running up to the Britt. "What's wrong?"

"Francis," Arthur choked out. "H-he wasn't home last night…And… And Alfred ran away… We had a h-horrible fight and h-he… he just left!" Arthur cried out.

"Arthur calm down, Francis is at my house ok? He was there because Gil invited him. I am so sorry about your bastard of a son, he shouldn't have left…" Lovino hugged his boss and patted his back soothingly.

"It's just… Alfred always gets himself in so much trouble…" Arthur frowned and wiped his eyes. "Damn frog didn't even tell me where he was going… he just left!"

"Im sorry.." Lovino sighed.

"Oh I almost forgot," Arthur wiped his eyes again and forced a smile. "There is this company picnic thing we have every year and I wanted to invite you."

"Uh… a stripper picnic?"

"No, no stripping in the park, just for fun."

"Oh… Ok sure!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N sorry for not updating for so long! Ehhh now its summer so I can update more often!**

_**Chapter 9: Stupido**_

"You damn bastard!" Arthur screamed at his husband, throwing the closest thing at the poor Frenchman.

"Artie, please. Baby calm down mon amour!" Francis pleaded as he dodged the flying phone. "I'm sorry I didn't calm, please I am so sorry!"  
"I was so damn worried about you! You could have been dead! I know how many people you owe money!" Arthur hissed, throwing a paper at Francis.

"I love you so much." Francis purred as he wrapped his long thin arms around Arthur's small frame. "So much…" he added burying his head in Arthur's soft blond hair.

"Francis our son is gone!" Arthur reminded him as the Frenchman's hand found its way to Arthur's ass.

"Ahhh, but my love," Francis whispered seductively in Arthur's ear. "He will come back."

"Francis for the love of god detach yourself from Arthur." Lovino scowled from the doorway of the club, arms folded tightly over his chest.

"Aw, Lovi you ruin all the fun…" Francis pouted, giving Arthur's ass one last squeeze before turning to Lovino.

"Why the hell did you call me Lovi?!" Lovino demanded, his arms falling to his sides while his hands balled into fists.

"'Cause Antonio does." Francis explained with a smirk.

"Well, tell the damn bastard to shut the fuck up."

"Tell me what?" a sweet voice called from behind Lovino. "You can tell me anything Lovi!" the smiling Spaniard announced as he wrapped his arms around Lovino's mid-section.

"Ah!" Lovino shrieked. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me why you were talking about me~!" Antonio's sweet singsong voice chuckled, filling Lovino's mind with thoughts of the other night, which obviously brought a blush to his face.

"Actually," Francis butted in. "He was just telling us about how much he loved you and couldn't wait for you to confess your love for him too~!"

"W-WHAT?!" the two men quickly separated from each other.

"I-I swear I never said that!" Lovino shouted.

Antonio smiled lightly at Lovino and then at Francis, this time his smile turned a bit vicious looking. "Can I speak with you outside Francis?" Antonio asked sweetly, a little too sweetly.

"Of course." Francis smirked and made his way outside.

"What the hell was that?" Antonio demanded as soon as they got outside.

"Love, mon ami~!"

"He doesn't even like me!" Antonio pouted.

"Not yet." Francis smiled and patted Antonio's back. "I have a plan."  
Antonio shuddered lightly at the word plan, last time Francis had a "Plan" it involved him getting drunk and then waking up in Mexico the next morning… Mexico.

"No," Francis chuckled, almost reading Antonio's mind. "Not like Mexico. This plan will get you laid, because that's what you want right?"

Is that what he wanted? To just have sex with Lovino? That must be it, I mean if Lovino hadn't have stopped him at the café then he would have taken him all the way. But then again when he slept in Lovino's bed he just wanted to hold Lovino forever, nothing more nothing less… it had to be sex. Once he had sex with Lovino it would all be over. He could go back to Bella and forget all about this.

"Right." Antonio answered after what seemed like forever.

"OK, so here's what we'll do. Next week is the company picnic and we all are going. You will come and sweep Lovino off his feet, take him to dinner after and then fuck him!" Francis clapped excitedly.

"Ok…"

Antonio thought for a moment, by next week he wouldn't have these silly feelings for Lovino anymore and he could convince Bella to take him back! Maybe that's what he wanted… but some part of Antonio's brain whispered to him, "You love him more, more than Bella, more than the moon or the sun, more than anything and you're just going to give it all up because what? You're scared? Scared of him rejecting you? Scared that you will hurt him?"

"So, do we agree on the plan?"

"Y-yes…"

xXx

Gilbert smirked at the Canadian boy on his lap. "How many times have I told you, you're the cutest thing ever?" he purred to the boy.

Matthew blushed lightly and kissed Gilbert's forehead. "More than once." He giggled quietly.

They had been "Dating" for more than one week and already Gilbert was treating Matthew like the only thing in his life, which made Mathew love him. Yes, he knew how stupid it sounded but god did he love the German only a week and he felt like the relationship was going to last.

"Well you're still the cutest thing in the world." Gilbert smirked and kissed Matthew lightly. Matthew kissed gilbert back until his phone rung. He quickly pulled the phone out and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" Matthew huffed irritatedly into the phone.

"Yo! Matt, whatcha up to?" His brother called back into the phone.

"I was trying to kiss my boyfriend then you called." Matthew frowned.

"OI YOU'RE DATING THE STUPID PRUSSIAN BASTARD?!"  
"And he's loving it." Gilbert smirked and kissed Matthew deeply. Matthew moaned softly, before remembering his brother was on the phone.

"S-so what did you want?" Matthew asked, wiping his mouth clean of Gilbert's saliva.

"Dad kicked me out,"  
"You ran away." Matthew clarified.

"Yeah whatever, I need a place to stay. Do you still have that Kiku dude's number?"

"Yes, hold on."

After getting his annoying brother what he wanted, and being lectured on not to have unprotected sex, Matthew finally hung up the phone and slid the damn thing back into his pocket.

"Wow he was annoying." Gilbert chuckled and kissed Matthew again, almost hungrily.

"God, Gil." Gilbert smiled at the nickname. "Somebody is really excited." Matthew chuckled.

"Mein gott birdie vou dvon't know vhat you do to me." Gilbert replied huskily, making sure to speak with a thick German accent that somehow sent shivers down Matthew's spine.

"And you may never know," Lovino growled from the kitchen doorway. "Because I will castrate Gilbert before he has the chance to fuck you in my kitchen."

"L-Lovino..." Matthew whimpered and quickly climbed off of Gilbert. "Please don't tell papa…" he pleaded.

"I won't, as long as you two don't get caught in my kitchen again."

"Fine..." Gilbert huffed, suddenly he got an idea. "Come birdie! To the couch! We shall fuck there!" He announced jokingly and grabbed Matthew's hand, leading him to the living room.

"Oh no you don't!" Lovino yelled after them.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N YAY I IS UPDATING AGAIN!**

_**Chapter 10: in the hood?**_

Lovino huffed loudly as he flopped onto the couch, man working the night shifts was beginning to drain all of his energy. Everyone that came always ended up claw at him asking for personal dances but he would never ever agree, I mean come on, he may strip but he is not going to just fuck or be fucked by some random person. Believe it or not he was actually a virgin. He didn't want to waste his first time on some douche bag. He wanted it to be special, preferably that tall-dark-and-handsome Spaniard who was still living in his bedroom… wait! What the hall is he talking about?! He doesn't like/love that idiot! Why the hell would he even think about that?! Don't get him wrong the Spaniard is pretty hot… and when he comes back from the gym all sweaty it is super… GROSS he was going to say gross! Icky!

"Goddammit…" Lovino scolded himself and tried to rub away the burning feeling that was taking over his cheeks.

"Something wrong Lovi?" Antonio called from the kitchen.

"Shit!'" Lovino shrieked and buried his head into the nearest pillow. "What do you want you stupid idiot?!"

"I just head you cursing… I figured Gil got home," Antonio frowned and sat next to Lovino on the couch. "Do you have a fever? You look awfully red from what I can see." Antonio reached to try and touch Lovino's forehead.

"N-no! I'm fine stupid tomato bastard!" Lovino stuttered and swatted away Antonio's hand. "Now go cook some damn food before I eat you." He threatened.

"Oh, OK Lovi!" Antonio smiled and returned to the kitchen. "If there is anything you need just ask!"

"I need to know whether or not you like me back." Lovino mumbled into the pillow.

"Huh?"

"NOTHING!"

xXx

Alfred wondered around the block aimlessly, searching for nothing in particular. He sighed heavily and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. His "Mum" always told him smoking was bad and if he did it "she" would kill him. Well after running away about three times in 6 months, he picked up the nasty habit from people he bunked with, it was stupid and all but he knew that if he was going to waste his life on something, it's better that it's cigarettes and alcohol rather than drugs and whiskey. Alfred took a long breath in and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, he then blew the white smoke out and into the atmosphere. Alfred leaned up against a random brick building, taking another drag of his cigarette. He turned his attention down the street where a small boy with jet black hair stood at the bus stop. The boy didn't look unusual until a couple of other tall muscular boys surrounded him. Alfred winced when he heard the pain filled cry of the boy, he had to help. He sighed and flicked his cigarette to the curb, he squished the stupid thing into the ground and sprinted off to help the boy.

"Herp!" the small boy wailed with a Japanese accent.

"Shut up!" one of the males surrounding him barked. "It will hurt a lot less if you just gave us the money!"

"What money?" the boy cried.

"OI!"

All four men looked to Alfred with shocked expressions. Alfred stood up as straight as possible and puffed out his chest, much like a frog would do in the face of danger. Which seemed to intimidate the teens, god these kids look like 15 year olds…

"What the hell are you four doing? Fucking beating up this… this… are you fucking kidding me look at the kid! For Christ sakes he is practically twelve!" Alfred scolded in a motherly manner. "If your family saw this I am pretty fucking sure you would not be invited to any reunions any fucking time soon!" he pushed the man standing in front of him aside, and grabbed the small boy, picking the bruised boy up bridal style. "And if any of you, and I mean any of you, come here and pick on little old ladies I will not hesitate to fucking burn you all on a stake." Alfred threatened, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

The four teens nodded and ran as far away from the bus stop as possible, not looking back once.

"So," Alfred started and looked down at the boy/ old friend in his arms. "Long time no see, Kiku."

Kiku smiled lightly up at Alfred and nodded, "It has been quite a while hasn't it? I wish it wasn't this way that we met again…"

"Ha!" Alfred exclaimed. "I liked this way just fine! I got to save you and show you how muscular I am now!"

Kiku rolled his eyes and wiped his lip of the dried blood. "Yes, well, this way got me hurt." He frowned at the American.

"Oh shit you are hurt…" Alfred gasped quietly and quickly carried Kiku to the hotel he was living in currently. "Don't worry Kiku I will save you." He whispered and opened the small room's door. "It sucks I know but until the morning you'll have to deal with it." Alfred sighed and set the small Japanese teen on the only bed.

"No, Alfred-san, it's just fine. Thank you very much." Kiku coughed and curled up in the sheets on the bed. "But where will you sleep?"

Alfred chuckled and motioned to the floor with great enthusiasm. "Why, the floor of course." He smiled.

Now, Kiku was not one to be impolite, but man Alfred had lost quite a few brain cells while they were a part. "No Alfred," Kiku pleaded. "Just sleep on the bed, I'll be fine on the floor."

"No way dude! If I sleep on the bed so do you!"

Images of high school flooded back to Kiku, filling his mind with what it was like to be dating the star quarter back, then to the night of home coming, in a room similar to this. Kiku blushed lightly and nodded at his former boyfriend. "Fine." He smiled and laid back down on the pillow.

Alfred stared at the small boy in shock for a moment before laying down on the bed beside Kiku. Man did he miss cuddling with Kiku, but he knew he couldn't do that. Not now, they had just met again and Kiku was probably asleep already.

Alfred sighed and kissed Kiku's temple. "Good night."

To Alfred's surprise/embarrassment Kiku replied, "Good night Alfred."

xXx


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hello again! It is meeee~! And today I have nothing better to do then to update this story! So I realized today that I am going to probably have more chapters then just 15, because obviously I still have to get Lovino a boyfriend. Which might take a while. But I assure you dear readers that this story be finished by the end of the summer! So please enjoy and as always read at your own risk;)**

**WARNING: Next chapters may contain mature content, and I still don't own hetalia.**

_**Chapter 11: Bloody picnics**_

Lovino huffed loudly as he drove quietly to the stupid picnic he agreed to go to. Why the hell didn't he just say he had to wash his cat? Oh right, he doesn't have a cat… but still! Why didn't he say no? It was probably going to be fucking boring and he was probably just going to sit there while all the girls paint their nails and brag about their awesome boyfriends. Lovino shuttered. Sure he wished he had someone to cuddle and shit, but then again who the hell has stayed with Lovino for over a year on their own will?

Feeling a sudden rush of depression, Lovino shook the horrible thoughts of loneliness away and began thinking about the food that might be at the picnic… mmmm, pasta…

Lovino smiled to himself as he pulled into the parking lot for the people visiting the park. He turned off his car and escaped the tiny metal prison. Lovino had always hated riding in cars, they always made him sick as a child, mostly because his grandparents drove like fucking idiots. Lovino sighed and began to walk towards the small group of people he recognized as his co-workers. Soon the angry little Italian met his friends near the swing set. Fucking whores swinging. God these women belonged in a mental hospital.

"Lovino!" Liz smiled and waved enthusiastically at Lovino. "Come here! You look so good in normal clothes!" she quickly turned to lily and whispered, "Although I wouldn't mine much if he showed up as a bunny rabbit."  
"I wouldn't either." A tall tan man smirked down at Liz.

"Ah! Who the hell are-?" Liz's surprised expression quickly turned into a smirk, matching Antonio's. "Toni! When did you get here?" Liz greeted and quickly hugged her old friend. By now Lovino was standing next to the two.

"Ok, ok break it up you two!" Lovino growled and pulled Liz off of Antonio.

"Awwwww, Is little Lovino worried I'll steal his boyfriend?" Liz teased and pinched Lovino's cheek teasingly.

"I am not! YOU CAN HAVE HIM! And he is not my boyfriend!" Lovino spat at her and smacked her hand away.

"Isn't he cute, liz?" Antonio giggled quietly and pinched Lovino's other cheek.

"I totally agree." Liz nodded. "You know since I started w-" Lovino quickly slapped a hand over Liz's mouth and hissed out a "Shut up."

Lovino quickly dragged Liz away from a very confused looking Spaniard. "Look Liz, He doesn't know that I am a stripper, he thinks I am just a waiter ok? So don't tell him anything." Lovino growled out.

"He doesn't know?!" Liz exclaimed. "Why don't you tell him?"

"He is just… too innocent ok? And I may or may not like him… a lot, so don't screw this up for me, got it?"

"Mhmm!" Liz gave Lovino a fake salute, "Ay, ay captain!" she giggled and quickly ran to the girls on the swing set, probably to go tell them that Lovino has a itty bitty crush on a very hot Spaniard… either that or to go tell them all about how she is planning the wedding and how Lovino already picked out their kid's names.

Lovino pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, when suddenly he felt warm familiarly strong arms wrap around his mid-section. "Hello, Lovi~!" A Spanish accent purred softly into Lovino's ear, causing shivers to run down the smaller man's spine. "What are you doing?!" Lovino demanded with a bright red blush spread across his cheeks. "Get off of me!" he yelped.

"But I didn't get to say hello before~!" Antonio said with a fake whiny voice and a bright smile.

"And now you have so get off of me!" Lovino yelled. "C'mon Lovino just let me hold you for a second! Please?" Antonio begged quietly into Lovino's ear, trying to make the sentence sound as suggestive as possibly.

"No let go of me!"

A couple yards away stood Francis and Arthur. Francis with his thin arm wrapped around Arthur's waist protectively, Arthur with his head rested on Francis's shoulder. "Ah, young love. Do you remember when that was us?" Francis purred.

"I remember the many times when you tried raping me in public if that is what you're asking." Arthur mumbled with a fond smile, memories of Francis chasing him after school filling his mind.

"If you want me to rape you here and now, dear, I will." Francis giggled into Arthur's ear.

"Ok Bloody git let's get something to eat." Arthur laughed, choosing to ignore Francis's comment.

xXx

After eating everyone decided to play soccer, however in the end there was only six people on each team. Lovino, Matthew, Liz, Lily, Norge, and Arthur against Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, Matthias and Katy.

Let the games begin.

The whistle was blown by a very nervous Matthew who then quickly tossed it to the side and returned to the goal. Lovino passed the ball to Arthur who quickly dribbled it up to the goal, only to find his husband right in front of him smirking widely. "Could I have the ball, love?" He giggled childishly and took a large step forward. Arthur returned to the smirk and took a side step. "No thanks, Love." Arthur then passed the ball up to Lovino who then scored. Matthew cheered quietly, "Yes!"  
"Damn…" Gilbert smirked at his boyfriend at the other goal. "I am so fucking that tonight."

"No," Arthur and Francis both yelled. "If you so much as touch him the wrong way I swear to god I will not hesitate to-" Arthur's eyes were so evil looking Gilbert felt sick.

"Ok, ok damn!" Gilbert huffed.

"Can we get back to the game dammit?" Lovino huffed, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah," Norge, the other waiter at the club agreed. "I need to kick Matthias's ass."

"Oh game on!"

xXx

When Kiku woke up the next morning he felt as some might describe as like shit. He had bruises covering his body and cuts under his eyes. Man, Hercules was going to flip out on him. Hercules… holy shit!

Kiku jumped out of the bed quickly and began to scurry towards the door.

"Kiku? Where are you going?" Alfred yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Back to my boyfriend!" Kiku exclaimed and slammed the door shut after him.

"Boyfriend?"

DAMMIT NOT ANOTHER THING TO SOLVE!

xXx


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: update!  
WARNING: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, NEXT CHAPTERS MAY CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT.**

_**Chapter 12: damned plans**_

Lovino wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand and smirked at the person across from him. "I'd move it if I were you." He whispered venomously. "Wouldn't want someone as pretty as you getting hurt."

Antonio smirked back at Lovino and took Lovino's chin in his hand, forcing him to look up at him completely. "I could say the same to you."

"Oi!" Matthew huffed from the goal. "Get on with it!" the normally quiet boy was a bit agitated, this game was gonna take forever if those two didn't stop flirting.

"Got it Matt!" Lovino chuckled and moved the ball away from Antonio's possession, he then began to run down to the goal. "Shit." Antonio growled under his breath. This whole impress Lovino with his amazing soccer skills to get him in bed with Antonio wasn't working so well. But goddamn was that boy hot when he was sweating. Antonio couldn't help but to stare at Lovino's ass. That man is going to be the death of him. Antonio sighed heavily and chased after Lovino.

On the other side of the field a certain German stared longingly at his boyfriend who was cheering for some reason. God Birdie looked really good right now… Not paying attention, as usual, Gilbert suddenly snapped back to reality. Only to be blacked out by a ball that hit him head on.

"Well done Lovino." Arthur chuckled and patted Lovino on the back. "You finally got the bugger to shut up."

After a few moments of Gilbert just lying on the ground Matthew began to panic. "Lovino!" He scolded as he ran towards his unconscious boyfriend. "What did you do to him?"

Everyone stared accusingly at Lovino who just shrugged in response to Matthew's question. "He was in the way."

"Lovino!" Matthew yelled, yes the small Canadian boy yelled. Like full on yelled. "Grow a pair please! I mean get over the whole being mean and not giving a fuck, it's bugging the shit out of me! This is my boyfriend! He is fucking unconscious and all you have to say is 'Oh, he was in the way.' Take some goddamn responsibility!" Matthew turned to his "Dad" and frowned. "And you, get over it! I'm growing up! I'm not a fucking four year old and just so you know daddy," Arthur froze, not used to his quiet son talking back to him. Or talking to him at all for that matter. "I'm not a virgin."

Francis gulped and glared down at his former friend who he was going to beat the hell out of when he woke up.

"Norge." Matthew called the Norwegian to his side. "Could you please call 911 and get an ambulance?" Matthew asked sweetly.

"My name is Lukas…" Norge muttered under his breath and nodded, not really wanting to get yelled at too.

Lovino stared at his friend, completely shocked at what Matthew had said. _He is right,_ Lovino thought _I am a douche._

xXx

After the ambulance carried Gilbert, Matthew, and Arthur (Arthur refusing to let Matthew go alone) away, everyone else left the picnic gone wrong, leaving Antonio and Francis alone at the park.

"Well that was a bust." Antonio sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. That didn't go exactly how he wanted.

"Not exactly…" Francis smirked and handed Antonio a slip of paper.

"What is this?" Antonio asked as he stared down at the paper that had a scribbled phone number on it.

"I tricked Lovino into writing down his phone number."

Antonio stared at Francis in amazement, his jaw practically touching the ground. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"Doesn't matter." Francis smirked. "So lover boy, are you just going to stand there with your mouth open like an idiot or are you going to go get laid?"

And with that Antonio was off.

xXx

Lovino stared down at his glass and frowned.

"Fill yourself damn glass." He growled and threw it against the wall, scowling when it shattered. "Stupid thing…"

Lovino sighed and slumped in his chair, forgetting the glass, he grabbed the bottle of vodka and began chugging it. He hated vodka with a passion, but god did it help him forget everything. Once the bottle was empty, he threw it against the wall and it joined the smashed glass. Lovino wasn't much of a drinker, hell, he hated to drink. It was stupid. Why drink alcohol? It will only kill you in the end. Alcohol kills brain cells and that's the last thing Lovino wanted to kill. Lovino picked up a random bottle of alcohol and began to drink from it. Damn, Gilbert had a lot of beer. It all tasted like shit in Lovino's opinion but it took the hurt away.

Matthew was totally right. Lovino was a jackass, a jackass that only cared about himself. No, a jackass that cared so much about other people, but was too much of an ass to tell them. Lovino loved Arthur and Matthew like family and now they both were pretty pissed at him. Shit. Lovino took another large gulp of the beer. Finally it was kicking in. he could barely see his feet without them becoming blurry.

_Knock knock_

Lovino chuckled and finished off his beer before smashing the bottle along with the many others. "Coming~!" he called. He hoped it was Matthew, he hoped it was Matthew so he could get yelled at more, maybe even slapped, he deserved it right?

Lovino opened the door and smiled at the person before him, who didn't look like Matthew at all. "Oh! Hi there Tonio!" Lovino giggled and grabbed onto Antonio's sleeve, pulling him into the room, and closing the door behind him. "Do come in, dear."

Antonio stared at Lovino in confusion. "Lovi?" Lovino handed Antonio a beer and grinned widely. "Yes?"

"You're wasted." Antonio sighed.

"So you've noticed~!" Lovino purred. "I like it so much better this way!" He exclaimed with false happiness. "Nothing can hurt me now!"

"Lovino, go to bed. You'll forget this all in the morning." Antonio said in a motherly fashion, kind of disappointed that he wasn't getting laid.

"But I have things to do!" Lovino whined and pushed Antonio on to the couch.

"What could you possibly do it's almost 2 in the morning!" Antonio questioned.

Lovino crawled onto Antonio's lap and giggled loudly. "I could do you Toni~" he winked and kissed Antonio deeply.

Although the kiss was faintly flavored of alcohol, Antonio couldn't stop himself from kissing back. His mind ran widely for a second. All he needed to do was push Lovino away and tell him to go to bed again! Then he would forget about it and get laid tomorrow. Yeah that would work! Antonio nodded to himself before realizing that while he was planning that all out in his head his body was doing something COMPLETELY different. Antonio's fingers were fumbling over Lovino's buttons on his shirt while his mouth was currently abusing Lovino's neck. But oh, the noises Lovino was making. The noises of pure pleasure, Antonio couldn't make himself stop. This is what he wanted right? He wanted to fuck Lovino! Then why was his head and heart telling him to stop? He needed to stop. This wasn't right…

"Lovi…" Antonio panted and pulled away from Lovino's neck. Lovino kissed Antonio's cheek and began to work his way down Antonio's neck before Antonio gently shoved him away. "No, Lovi…"

Lovino frowned, "Antonio, I want you." Antonio's heart stopped for a moment before he replied, "I want you too Lovi, so bad… just not this way."

Lovino nodded slowly and got off of Antonio's lap. "Ok… it's ok… just… close the door when you leave ok?" Antonio nodded and watched Lovino walk to his bedroom.

Antonio stared longingly at the door, damn he wished he hadn't stopped… He was wrong, oh he was so wrong. He didn't just want to fuck Lovino, he wanted Lovino to be his. He Wanted Lovino to Love him. Antonio sighed and put his head in his hands finally realizing that he, Antonio Fernadez Carriedo, was hopelessly and utterly in love with Lovino.

Screw the plan.

xXx


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, I fixed the last chapter**** he he please don't hate me, I am sick and I can't think straight. It makes more sense now, so please enjoy and review! Also could you please follow? Thanks love.**

_**Chapter 13: Finally someone hooks up in this story**_

When Lovino woke up he had a horrible headache, it felt like someone had a huge hammer on the inside of his brain and was pounding in attempt to get out. It fucking sucked. "Jesus..." Romano swore as he sat up, clutching his head. "Shit." He sighed and got out of bed, hoping that Gilbert didn't come home at all last night so he could clean up the glass without being made fun of. When he got out to the living room he was quite surprised to see Antonio asleep on his couch. "Wow, idiot must have followed me home or something…" He mumbled. Lovino could only remember the night up until his second bottle of Vodka was finished. Lovino sighed and looked down at Antonio. "Damn bastard." He smiled softly and played with Antonio's soft brown curls. "But you sure are cute when you're asleep." He chuckled. Lovino frowned at his words, he didn't even barely know Antonio and truth to be told he knew Antonio wouldn't like him once he got to know him.

Lovino sighed and pulled a blanket over Antonio, he then began picking up all the glass shards from the night before.

xXx

When Antonio woke up he was staring directly at Lovino's ass. Not that he was complaining. Lovino was bent over in front of Antonio, he looked like he was picking something up. But god was the view perfect. Antonio hadn't realized how long he was staring before Lovino had turned around with glass in his hands. "What are you doing?" He asked. "N-nothing." Antonio replied quickly, looking away.

"You hungry?" Lovino asked, choosing to forget what had just happened.

"Very." Antonio admitted, still staring at the ground sheepishly. "Nothing to be ashamed of." Lovino chuckled under his breath and walked to the kitchen. "So, Bastard," Lovino called from the kitchen, getting out cereal and milk. "Why are you hear anyway? I don't remember giving you a key."

"Well, I have been living here for about a month." Antonio laughed, "And you let me in."

"You moved to Francis's a week ago idiot." Lovino reminded him.

"Yes and I am always so lonely." Antonio sighed dramatically. "I wake up every morning wondering if you miss me."

"Oh I do," Lovino teased. "I wake up every morning and miss you so much I praise god and Francis for taking you away."

"You wound me Lovi~!" Antonio purred and walked up behind Lovino. "I just want your love." Antonio chuckled and hugged Lovino from behind.

"D-don't touch me idiot!" Lovino exclaimed, blushing darkly.

"Lovino… do you remember last night?" Antonio asked.

"Not one bit…" Lovino said slowly. "Why? We didn't… You know, _do_ anything… right?"

"No, no, no." Antonio chuckled. "Nothing happened. I promise."

"Oh thank god, that would have been an awkward conversation." Lovino laughed nervously, sensing there was something Antonio wasn't telling him. "So, why did you come here then?" He asked again, hoping this time his question wouldn't be dodged.

"I, well, you left in such I hurry… I just came by to make sure everything was ok." Antonio nodded, as if confirming it with himself. Antonio wasn't lying, he sure as hell wasn't telling the whole story, but he wasn't lying. Antonio did come by to make sure everything was all right, he also came by to get laid, but he couldn't tell Lovino that.

"How is Matt anyway?" Lovino asked, noticing that Antonio was still a little unsure of what he wanted to tell to Lovino about last night.

"Well, he called you last night." Antonio said as nonchalantly as possible, even fiddling with his thumb nails to look natural.

"He called?" Lovino asked, frowning deeply down at the cereal. "What did he want?"

"Well, it was two in the morning and you were passed out, so I answered. He said he was sorry," Antonio looked up at Lovino, noting how cute he was when he frowned. "Healsosoundedlikehewascrying…" Antonio added quickly, hoping Lovino didn't hear him.

"What?" Lovino demanded softly, turning to face Antonio as he did so.

"I said," Antonio sighed. "He sounded like he was crying."

"Oh," Lovino gulped and turned back to his cereal, now staring down at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "How is the potato then?"

Antonio laughed quietly, recognizing the adorable nick name, in his opinion, that Lovino cave to Gilbert. "He'll be fine, I'm sure."

"Ok, if you say so." Lovino muttered under his breath and handed Antonio a bowl of cereal. "Here."

"Thank you, Lovi." Antonio smiled widely, without thinking Antonio leaned down and kissed Lovino's temple softly. "And don't worry about it, Matthew and Gilbert still like you."

Lovino froze in place and stared at Antonio like a deer caught in head lights. "W-what was that?"

"T-that?" Antonio gulped, oh no. he ruined it. Now Lovino would hate him forever, he would never be able to tell Lovino how he felt if Lovino never wanted to speak with him again? How was he supposed to live out the rest of his life with Lovino if Lovino didn't want to see him? What if Lovino didn't even like him back? What if—

"You missed you stupid bastard." Lovino swore and before Antonio could even process what was going on, Lovino pulled Antonio by his collar into a mind blowing (In both of their opinions) kiss. Slowly, Antonio was pulled out of his thoughts and kissed Lovino back. Soon both of them needed air, Lovino pulled away from Antonio's lips with his eyes closed, a little afraid to look at Antonio. Lovino knew he must have been a horrible kisser because Antonio didn't speak at all.

"Wow…" Antonio breathed out after what felt like forever. "That was great…"

Lovino opened his eyes in shock and stared at Antonio like his was a maniac.

"Kiss me again." Antonio whispered.

"Why?" Lovino questioned.

"Lovino, I had to wait for about 2 months or so for that kiss right there, all I ask is for another." 

And another kiss is what Antonio got, and another, and another. Lovino soon was unaware that hhe was being pushed into his living room and then on the couch, he also was not aware that he was undressing himself now. But that didn't matter, all that mattered was Antonio.

Dare he say that one kiss made him fall in love?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: god I love you guys**** anyway! I had a request for smut… which may or may not be coming up soon! I will make it a chapter on its own so you guys can skip it if you don't want to read it, and so I don't get murdered for pushing things way to fast. So here ya go, the next chapter! Enjoy! **

_**Chapter 14: decisions, decisions.**_

Lovino panted on the couch, obviously out of breath. He smiled up at Antonio who was now hovering above him. _Damn was he hot. It makes up for stupidity_, Lovino thought fondly. This had been going on for about a week or two, every day on Lovino's lunch break Antonio would meet him at the house for a steamy, uninterrupted make out session. Antonio smiled back down at the beautiful Italian below him.

"Te Amo, Lovi~" Antonio cooed and nuzzled into Lovino's neck.

"Y-you can't just pronounce you love me every time we make out you idiot!" Lovino huffed, his arms over his chest and a bright blush spreading across his face like a wild fire.

"Why not?" Antonio grinned, "You're mine now." He smirked.

Lovino's blush darkened. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that? Were they dating now? Is that how relationships work? You just make out a few times without your shirt and now you are dating? What is Lovino wasn't ready for that? What if he wasn't good enough for Antonio? What if Antonio got bored with him and left for Bella? Lovino's smile fell into a deep frown.

"Lovi? What's wrong, mi amour?" Antonio asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Nothing, I uh… I need to get back to work." Lovino muttered and pushed Antonio off of him. Antonio fell to the end of the couch and stared at Lovino with his mouth hanging open. He must have really pissed Lovino off…

Lovino slid on his tee shirt and buttoned his pants back up. "Bye, Antonio." He sighed and exited the apartment, Leaving Antonio by himself.

"Lovi never calls me by my name," Antonio thought aloud. "It's always Tomato bastard, or Toni, and he even called me his love once… dammit I really messed up…" He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together as his brain worked as hard as it could to find a solution to his problems. "I know! I'll call Francis!"

Antonio smiled and picked up his phone from the coffee table. Quickly, he dialed his friend hoping to get advice. "Hello?" a voice murmured from the other end. "This is Matthew, Papa is at work."

"Oh, Hola… Marcus..?" Antonio smiled, he felt bad that he could never remember Francis' eldest name, he really did, but try as he may, he never could.

"Matthew." The small voice reminded him from the other end.

"Yes, yes! I am so sorry Matthew! Anyway I was calling for Francis, do you know when he will be home?"

"Not sure, Papa and Mum are at work so who knows. The club is busy this time of the year."

Antonio nodded, he knew Francis would be busy, he just figured the Frenchman would keep his phone on him, idiot. Wow, Lovino was rubbing off on Antonio…

"So, what did you need from papa? Maybe I could help." The small voice offered.

"Oh! Yes, Marcus that would be great!"

"Matthew…"

"Oh yeah… Sorry Matthew… anyway, you're Lovi's friend, right?" the happy Spaniard asked.

"Yeah…?"

"So, the night Gilbert got hurt, Lovino got drunk," Antonio started.

Matthew nodded, smiling as he remembered all the drunk apologies from the "cold hearted" Italian.

"Well, I tried calling a few times but he didn't answer so I went over, and one thing led to another, and well… Lovino tried to sleep with me…"

Matthew gasped and muttered a, "wow, I told gill! He so owes me money!"

"Yes, yes. Anyway I said no and he went to bed. I didn't want our first time to be because he was drunk, you know?"

"Of course." Matthew agreed, eager to hear the rest of the story.

"Anyway so I woke up, and he fed me, and he couldn't remember anything from the night before. Then he just kissed me!"

Matthew giggled and jumped up and down excitedly. "Go on!" the small Canadian boy squealed, receiving an awkward glance from his boyfriend.

"So I kissed him back, and then… we made out on his couch… and ever since, he takes super long lunch breaks so he can come home and we can make out."

"D'awwwww…" Matthew cooed, melting down into his seat.

"But today I told him I loved him; like I do every time, and then said he was mine. But he freaked out and left me all alone!" Antonio exclaimed, pouting a bit towards the end of his story. "So I need advice, please... Matthew."

Matthew grinned widely, elbowing his boyfriend excitedly. "Gil!" he smiled, covering the receiver of the phone. "He remembered my name!"

"Who?" Gilbert's expression turned from a soft, happy one to a dark, evil one. "Is it that Lars dude again?"

"No, Antonio!" Matthew giggled. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist and hugged him protectively. "Good, 'cause you're mine." He murmured and kissed Matthew's cheek.

Antonio sighed on the other line. Why didn't Lovino like it when he said stuff to him like Gilbert said to Mar-Matthew? Why couldn't he just… Love him back? Antonio swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Was that it? Lovino just didn't love him back? Slumping in his seat, Antonio waited for the quiet mumbles of "I love you"'s to decease.

"S-sorry Antonio." Matthew mumbled, smiling at his boyfriend. "Gil got needy," He teased. "But I can help you. Just take him out on a date. Lovino doesn't get attached. He tends not to fall in love, or so he has told me. He is afraid of being forgotten, or left behind. Just convince him you're in love. And he will fall for you soon enough. Ok?"

Antonio nodded slowly. "Thank Mar… Matthew."

"Bye, Antonio."

"Bye."

Antonio sighed and hung up. This was a lot of work, falling in love. But, it will be worth it. Right?

xXx


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 15: Date me.**_

Lovino sighed as he pulled his heavy tan trench coat over his shoulders. It had rained all day, which seemed to only happen when Lovino was in a shitty moody. Shitty weather makes a shitty mood right? Wrong. Shitty decisions make a shitty mood. He silently cursed himself for running away from his problems that Afternoon, like a little girl. What was he 12?! He huffed, opening the club doors to expose the horrible weather and the bare streets. Damn his luck, Lovino frowned down at the gravel pathway that led to the bus station. Once he got home, he could just sleep and forget the whole day ever happened.

Once arriving to the bus station, Lovino pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to the bus driver. "Son the ride is only 2.50…" the driver grumbled in a low voice, sounding like he was scolding a child for stealing from the cookie jar. "I know, just keep it. You deal with a lot of jackasses, might as well make more right? I assume they don't pay you enough to deal with Spanish people." Lovino mumbled and made his way to the back of the bus. The driver chuckled and nodded. Lovino had ridden the bus enough times, he knew all the drivers, and they knew him and where his stop was. Lovino had taken a liking to all the nightly bus drivers, they tended to the more grumpy ones, he could relate. The bus lurched forward and closed it's doors, heading down a dark lonely road.

Lovino sighed, looking around at the meaningless faces, going meaningless places. A mother and her toddler huddling together in the back, a greasy kid without a family sitting to Lovino's right, an old cook talking to a black cat that he lured onto the bus in the front. And then there was a tall man with blond hair that flipped up wards, he sat directly in front of Lovino. Every once and a while the man would turn to face Lovino, a subtle smile plastered on his face, he would then chuckle and turn to face the front again. After he repeated this action for the fifth time, Lovino started to be more self-conscious, he checked his face in his phone's camera multiple times and found that nothing was wrong with his appearance.

The next time the man turned around he grinned widely at Lovino and held out his hand. "I'm Lars, and you are?"

"None of your business." Lovino replied grumpily and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, none of your business, I was wondering if I could take you out and learn more about you."

Lovino blushed darkly at how straight forward the man was, he laughed at the man and shook his head. "Sorry, I have a boyfr-" Lovino paused. He doesn't have a boyfriend…He has a Antonio… which is kind of like a boyfriend… right? Lovino sighed heavily, "I'm in a very complicated relationship with the man of my dreams."

Lars laughed and patted the pouting Italian on the back. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, has he not realized his feelings yet?"

"More like I haven't realized mine." Lovino huffed.

"But isn't he the man of your dreams?" Lars sighed dramatically.

"He is… he just… he is too good for me, you know? Like I know he will run off with some hot lady or a hot guy someday, so why bother, right? But, the problem is-"

"You love him." Lars finished.

"Yeah…"

"Then go after him, take a chance!" Lars encouraged.

"But, he will just break my heart."  
"It will be worth it though, it is better to have loved and lost rather than to never have loved at all." Lars smiled.

"I guess you're right…"

"Stop 495?" the bus driver called. "495?"

"This is my stop," Lovino stood up. "Thank you, Lars."

"You're welcome, Lovino." Lar chuckled. "Now go get your man!"

"OK." Lovino chuckled and got off the bus, he thanked the bus driver and jogged through the rain to his apartment. He smiled to himself, he was gonna give Antonio a shot. Hopefully Antonio would still want to go out with him… Hopefully.

Lovino groaned to himself as he slid the door open to his room. What if Antonio didn't want to date him now?! What if he-

_What the hell?_

In the middle of the room stood Antonio with a small box in hand. Around him the whole room was decorated with a bright sign that read, "Date me~". Antonio smiled at Lovino and got down on one knee.

"Lovino Romano Vargas, Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

Lovino stared at Antonio like he was crazy and stood perfectly still, not even breathing for a second. Holy hell… did he just? And now Lovino is? Oh my god…

"I uh… you are… what?!"Lovino asked with his mouth hanging down to the floor. "What did you?!"  
"Go out with me." Antonio laughed, still on one knee.

"No!" Lovino smiled, "No way!"  
"Why not~?!" Antonio whined and stood up. "Lovi! You will date me. Then we will get married, then we will have kids, then we will grow old. It's inevitable."

Lovino laughed and shook his head. "I believe that is the worse pick up line, ever."

"Date me."

"No."

"Please?!"  
"Fine."

"Really?"  
"No."

"Lovi!"  
"Fine I'll go on ONE stupid date with you." Lovino huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "But that's it."

"Yes!" Antonio cheered and pumped his fist in the air. "Finally! I have wooed Lovi!"

"You haven't wooed shit." Lovino growled and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Lovi, this will be the best date you've ever had!" Antonio giggled.

"What do you mean this?" Lovino asked quietly.

"I mean we are going out, right now! To the pizza place!" Antonio smiled brightly and dragged Lovino out of his apartment.

"What? Wait I never agreed to this!"

"Yes you did!"

xXx


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 16: Date time~!**_

Lovino sighed heavily as he cuddled closer to Antonio. The bus was freezing, they were the only people on the bus too, so it was a little bit awkward in Lovino's opinion. Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino and cooed softly in Lovino's ear about how cute he was. Lovino didn't bother pushing Antonio away, he knew Antonio would just whine and complain and claim he was so unloved. Lovino rolled his eyes and laid his head on Antonio's shoulder.

"So where the hell are we going?" Lovino mumbled softly.

Antonio smiled and kissed Lovino's cheek. "I'm taking you to this little Italian restaurant, near where you work~!" He exclaimed happily.

Truth be told, Antonio loved being near Lovino, this was going to be so fun.

"Ok bastard, but you're paying." Lovino huffed.

"Of course Lovi~ the man of the relationship always pays~!" Antonio cooed into Lovino's ear.

"Excuse you shit face!" Lovino exclaimed and lightly hit Antonio's arm. "I am the man of this relationship! You're too girly and happy to be the man! I am way tougher then you!" He puffed out his cheeks like a child and pouted.

"The man tops Lovino." Antonio giggled and pinched Lovino's now red cheeks.

"You haven't topped anything yet!" Lovino hissed, pushing Antonio's hands away from his face.

"Yet." Antonio purred out seductively.

"You perverted bastard!" Lovino wailed, blushing darkly.

"Ok love birds," The bus driver smiled, "This is your stop."

Lovino got up and practically sprinted to the front of the bus. He then hopped off and waited a safe distance away for Antonio. Antonio smiled and happily galloped to the front of the bus, where he paid for the trip, before he could exit the bus however the bus driver called, "Have fun, he is a feisty one." Antonio chuckled to himself and exited the bus.

~Lovely little time skip~

Antonio opened the restaurant door for Lovino happily, then followed Lovino in. The restaurant was small and relatively empty, save for the couple in the back who were currently eating each other's faces rather than the food on the plates before them. The tiles were checkered black and white, the tables and chairs were a bright red. When they entered the small waiting room, a tall busty woman with short blonde hair happily made her way to lead them to their table.

"Hello." She smiled, and gestured to a small booth in the right hand corner of the restaurant. "This way please."

Once Lovino and Antonio were situated on opposite sides of the booth, Antonio pouting unhappily about Lovino's refusal to sit next to him due to the occurrence on the bus, the busty woman came back with two menus.

"I think you two will really enjoy the food, we just got a new cook, and she is wonderful!" the waitress smiled and returned back to the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Antonio called after her, he then turned back to Lovino and smiled.

"So much for a pizza place…" Lovino muttered and looked down at all the expensive Italian foods.

"Well, I didn't want you to not go because it was a really fancy place." Antonio explained sheepishly.

"Thanks… for taking me here…" Lovino said quietly, never removing his eyes from the menu. "It's pretty nice."  
Antonio practically squealed at how cute Lovino was being, it was so cute! "You're welcome Lovi~!" he chuckled and kissed Lovino gently.

"Ahem."

Antonio pulled away from Lovino and gaped at the woman before them. She was as tall as Lovino with light brown hair that had a bright green bow. She wore a chef's uniform and a very unhappy face.

"May I help you?" Lovino growled, usually he was very polite to women, but in this case, this woman was scaring the shit out of his date, and Lovino did not appreciate that.

"You can stop sucking face with my boyfriend." She spat.

Antonio sunk in his side of the booth and stared intently at Lovino. "Ex-Boyfriend." He corrected quietly, which, luckily for him, went unnoticed to both angry adults.

"Who the hell are you?" Lovino hissed, "He is my boyfriend."

Antonio smiled widely and secretly celebrated with himself, before realizing that Bella had the face she wore when she slapped Antonio.

"I'm Bella! His Girlfriend!"  
"Uh not anymore Bitch!"

"You must be pretty ballsy to bring this whore to my restaurant!" Bella yelled.

Antonio stood up abruptly, staring down at his ex-girlfriend with fire in his eyes. "Lovino is not a whore," He murmured darkly. "And second of all I didn't know you worked here. Third of all, we are no longer dating. Lovino is the only one I have ever actually loved in my life. So get the fuck over it. Come on Lovino, we are leaving."

Lovino nodded, following Antonio quickly out of the restaurant. Lovino had about a million thoughts running through his mind. One, he called Antonio his boyfriend. His. Two, Lovino felt so jealous when Bella even mentioned Antonio's past relationship with her. And third, Antonio was fucking hot when he was angry. Lovino blushed at the last thought that crossed his mind, but he couldn't help but agree with himself. Antonio dragged Lovino back Lovino's apartment, not even taking the bus. Lovino didn't even notice until Antonio turned to face Lovino in front of his door.

"I'm so sorry…" Antonio chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "For blowing up like that, it's just I didn't like the way she was talking to you, and then she called you a whore, and I was so worried that she might have slapped you or something and its-"

Antonio was interrupted by Lovino's lips on his own. "You talk way too much." Lovino smiled and opened his apartment door. "I know it's only our first date but…" Lovino gestured to his bedroom nonchalantly. "Gilbert is at Matthew's house so no one can bother us."

Antonio smirked and kissed Lovino deeply. "Oh so now that I have protected my man, I get to sleep with him?" he teased quietly.

"No," Lovino smiled, "Once you showed me how hot it was when you were angry I got turned on." Lovino joked. "Now are we just going to stand in my living room and talk or are we going to the bed room?"

xXx


End file.
